<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Memories/夏日回想 by igromon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606194">Summer Memories/夏日回想</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/igromon/pseuds/igromon'>igromon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men’s Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Original Characters - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/igromon/pseuds/igromon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果只是逃避现实，或者追寻阳光、棕榈树、无边夏日，那么你不必来此。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Piqué /Sergio Ramos, 皮水 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Memories/夏日回想</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*年龄差，中年教授皮×学生水<br/>*回忆有皮➡️法提及<br/>*灵感：CMBYN以及杜加尔溺水……</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>这就像夏日的风在记忆里停留的影子，午夜失眠时聆听到的不属于自己的寂静。出现或者消失都只是异国他乡短暂的交叉，人生轨道依旧会沿着坐上飞机到达那片海岛之前的路而前进。</p>
<p>那是一个混乱的世纪末，杰拉德皮克不堪忍受城市的混乱与喧嚣，带上一只皮箱来到了陌生而神秘的东方。同一所大学的福格教授早年曾随商团到过此地，他们在酒后总是谈论起那片开阔的海滩、繁茂的棕榈林以及那不会消逝的夏天。<br/>你会爱上一个棕色皮肤的女孩，我发誓。教授打着酒嗝调侃，似乎在他的记忆里那片热带土壤上总会孕育出令人着迷的爱情。烦乱的生活已经迫使许多人丧失了爱的能力，爱自己与他人。<br/>那只是上帝做的事。<br/>于是，杰拉德决定离开，即使他已经获得那份令人羡慕的教职。这样的决定很难说没有福格教授的影响，每一次酒后戏言，每一杯白兰地的果香，都仿佛扎根在他的心中，只等灵魂为之躁动，疯魔起来，破土而出，他就这样离开了。</p>
<p>海岛的一切新奇都在半个月后消磨殆尽。杰拉德每日睡到晌午才无精打采的下楼用着午餐。好在这里竟然产出上好的咖啡豆，在简陋的旅社，几个零钱也能享受到不输于学校水准的咖啡因。<br/>又是无聊的一天，杰拉德决定去海滩上坐一坐，他回到房间换下背心与外套，炎热的自然环境依旧没有使他改掉“过度重视衣着”的“坏习惯”。他穿上泳裤与防晒的薄外套，带上墨镜，赤着脚向海边走去。</p>
<p>今天的沙滩格外热闹，售卖椰子的摊贩周围站满了只穿泳裤的年轻男孩。杰拉德在不远处的白色遮阳伞的阴影里躺下，他将双臂垫在脑袋下面，正好能看到不远处嬉戏的男孩。<br/>他乐于享受这一切，因为一些“邪恶”的原因。</p>
<p>皮克已经将近四十岁了，常年的学术生涯让那双如浅海般的双眸变得深重，两颊续起的胡须也乐意掩盖他的真实年纪。年轻时的一头金发也在岁月的洗礼中褪成了恰到好处的棕色。大学时期的学长曾夸赞他是标准的西班牙美男子，所有人都对此报以一笑，然后又严肃的赞同。他时常回忆起那样的时光，校园寂寞又美好，那些深深埋藏的禁忌情感，爱过的灵魂与肉体。这也许不应当，但他知道这与他人不同，当男生们躲在寝室窗台下悄声谈论女孩的胸部时，他总是兴致缺缺，然后把目光停留在身旁塞斯克的耳垂上。</p>
<p>旧事翻腾起来掀起波浪，杰拉德眼前的人影逐渐模糊，他困倦的合上眼。<br/>“砰！”<br/>一个皮球正中杰拉德腹部，男人扯下墨镜，恼怒的坐起身来。<br/>“那个，这位先生，不好意思……sese不是故意的，能把球给我们吗？”<br/>一个年轻的男孩出现在皮克眼前。<br/>杰拉德收敛起怒色，不动声色的打量着这个特殊的不速之客。花色的泳裤，裸露着的棕色的上半身，而且这个男孩操着西班牙南部口音，这着实让杰拉德兴奋了一把。<br/>他站起身来把皮球抱在手心，男孩开心的上前抢球。男人灵活的玩了个花招，躲开了男孩的动作。<br/>“没礼貌的男孩，你得先回答我的问题。”他沉声说道。<br/>男孩撇了撇嘴巴，点了下头。<br/>“你怎么知道我是西班牙人。”<br/>“烦人的老头，我觉得你是！”<br/>杰拉德又把球在掌心抛了一圈。<br/>“我能加入你们吗？”<br/>男孩厌恶的瞪他了一眼，看他没有退缩，只得回过头跟队友比划起来。<br/>“好吧，没问题，别拖我们后腿老头子！”<br/>杰拉德脱下外套，将手中的皮球抛起来，脚尖一勾，划出了一道美丽的弧线。<br/>他回头看男孩，果不其然，那双棕褐色的眼睛里充满了惊讶。</p>
<p>沙滩上足球进行的狼狈而快乐。不出一会儿，杰拉德就和他们闹作一团，他和几个男孩配合，在最后一分钟将皮球打入那个树枝做的象征性球门。男孩们纷纷向他涌来，最后全都将他扑倒在地翻了几个踉踉跄跄的滚儿。<br/>那个烦人的男孩将他从沙坑里拽了起来，插着腰要求他请大家喝酒，杰拉德拍拍身上的沙块，爽快的答应了。在欢呼声中，他仿佛成为了沙滩上最兴致高昂的人。</p>
<p>“sese？”杰拉德在人群里捉住男孩的衬衣下摆。酒吧里的气氛火热，不出一会儿所有人都不见踪影，从吧台回来的杰拉德在狂舞的人群中认出那个棕色的身影，他侧着身子挤过去，却想起来他还没有问男孩名字，只知道他管自己叫“sese”。他试着这么称呼他，又因为过于亲近而感到血脉沸腾。<br/>男孩转过身来，将浸满汗水的金发甩在杰拉德的脸上，晶莹的汗珠蒙在男人的脸上，男孩的眼神朦胧且迷离。<br/>他们依偎着挤过人群，手中的龙舌兰似乎也被过高的温度蒸发，男孩抢过来一饮而尽，杰拉德只是痴迷的望着他。</p>
<p>“跟我走吧。”他发出了一个即兴的邀请，声音却因此有些颤抖，吵杂的人群在背后化作虚无，男孩的金发、汗珠、气味就在眼前。他期盼着回答，是与不是都像心脏在悬崖上跳舞。他承认那是酒精的作用，压抑多年的情感在此刻倾泻，他的耳畔响起福格教授的声音“你终将会爱上一个棕色皮肤女孩。”<br/>不，教授。我想我爱上了一个男孩。</p>
<p>男孩跟着他穿过树丛，他们走在石板路上，清亮的月光映着婆娑树影，男孩调皮的只有在那白色的间隙里。<br/>“我跟你回去。”<br/>男孩这样回答。<br/>“反正这里也没意思。”<br/>他皱着眉头将酒杯随手抛下，竟然没有丝毫的担忧。</p>
<p>他知道即将发生的一切吗？<br/>他在乎即将发生的事情吗？</p>
<p>男人越想越多，这些思绪越来越沉重，他不得不停下脚步。<br/>“我叫杰拉德。”他想了想开口。<br/>“烦人的老头，我不在乎你的名字。”<br/>“那么告诉我，你到底知不知道跟我回去意味什么！最起码告诉我你该死的年龄！”杰拉德气恼地冲他吼到。<br/>男孩盯着他，突然走到旁边一棵粗壮的棕榈树下，他将脊背靠在凉凉的树干上，笑嘻嘻地看着杰拉德胡子上方涨红的脸颊。<br/>“老头，你放心，这不犯法，你甚至可以在这里脱下我的裤子。只要你愿意。”说着，他用小指勾起泳裤的绳结。<br/>杰拉德愣住了，气血上涌的他一把抓住男孩手腕，大步向前。</p>
<p>很难说他不享受年轻人的温存，但杰拉德却只将被子搭在sese裸露的背部，悄声下了床。他走到窗口，点燃一支香烟，缭绕的烟雾在指尖倾斜、盘旋，他放任自己的思绪，在大脑中徘徊着，性爱后的激情随着深夜的海风漂浮，冷静下来的男人，还是没有感到丝毫的满足。<br/>他们做了很多次，男孩旺盛的精力加上男人压抑多年的激情，他们互相缠绕、撕咬。到了最后，杰拉德一把将他从床上拽起，他们搭着对方的腰肢与肩膀，胡乱的跳着记忆里经典的舞步。<br/>“嘿，老头，我的衣服呢？”不知何时，男孩从床上跳了下来。杰拉德将烟蒂熄灭在窗台，转身凑过去吻男孩的唇。男孩挣扎了几下，乖乖的将手臂环上男人的腰。<br/>“你要离开。”杰拉德看着男孩琥珀般的眼眸，他平静的陈述着事实。<br/>“谁知道呢？”男孩将刚穿好的泳裤褪下，又将手指覆上男人的宕部，漫不经心的开口，“看你喽。”<br/>杰拉德拧着眉头将男孩手指拂开，在那双眼眸的注视下，他转身将椅背上的外套拿了过来。<br/>“你要赶我走？”男孩生气的看着他。<br/>“不，这取决于你，更重要的是，我们必须谈谈。”<br/>“谈什么？你的阴茎？希望先生能满意sese的服务。”<br/>男孩赌气的穿上泳裤，头也不回的离开了。</p>
<p>杰拉德没有追出去，他内心如荆棘刺痛般燃烧。这是个怎样的男孩，他忘不了那棕色皮肤细腻的触感，那金色的发梢，精灵般的眼睛，永远湿润柔软的嘴唇。但他却也对他一无所知，他来自西班牙吗？在这样的年纪在这远离家乡的地方做什么？他还有家人吗？他们知道自己睡了他们的儿子吗？男人越想越多，最后竟然朝那最无耻与卑劣的方向滑去。男孩娴熟的动作与轻易的神色，轻佻的目光又或者那充满暧昧的、真假难辨的名字。他又点燃了一根香烟，内心的挫败感喷薄欲出，是呢，这样的年轻，这样的傲慢。他究竟犯下怎样的罪责，赌上过往的所有体面，爱上了那个低贱、肮脏的灵魂。</p>
<p>杰拉德将床脚上挂的泳裤丢进衣框，打开箱子翻出教授做派的衬衣外套。他凑在镜子前细细打量这张还算年轻却又沧桑的脸，繁茂的胡须久疏打理，脖颈下方有些竟然打上了结。他用香皂打上了泡沫，顺着脸颊的轮廓，一刀一刀的划过。他的脑海里产生了一个计划，一个隐秘的、却有光鲜皮囊作为包裹的计划。他将走进这个海岛的深处，那茂盛的热带植物丛林中，那些隐藏在浓绿的树叶下，他终将捕获关于男孩的秘密。<br/>是的，杰拉德要去找他。</p>
<p>2<br/>杰拉德所在的镇子不大，西北方向沿着那条细长的小径一直走下去，在水塘的那边有一个英国人建的教堂，那栋西式建筑造型怪异，高耸的塔尖竖立着十字架，狭长的通道墙壁密密麻麻凿开了许多弧形玻璃。杰拉德知道他找的地方就在这里，一所学校，无论如何，年轻人应该都在这里。<br/>感谢那张大学教授证明，甚至加上点那味道古怪的英文，杰拉德很快就某到了一个文学教授顾问的职位，教堂神父为了方便他编写讲义与授课，特别安排了另一个稍许年长的西班牙老师作为临时翻译。<br/>杰拉德打量着这个新帮手，深色微卷的头发，真挚的棕色眼睛，笑起来十分友好。<br/>“嘿，伊戈尔卡西利亚斯，这里的见习神父与体育老师。”男人伸出手掌，用熟悉的西班牙语打招呼。<br/>“杰拉德皮克，如你所见，新任文学老师。”<br/>他们相互客套两句，告别神父，结伴向教堂后那片操场走去。</p>
<p>中途的谈话中，杰拉德了解到这位体育老师还曾是马德里地区一所专业俱乐部的门将，由于伤病原因，不得不提前退役，至于为何流落至此，伊戈尔只是笑着在胸前划了个十字。杰拉德并没有多谈关于自己的琐事。他几次三番想打听那个男孩，却总找不到合适的时机。<br/>他们站在场边观看年轻人们的球赛，杰拉德一眼望去，看到不少那日一起踢过球的熟悉面孔，唯独缺了那个魂牵梦绕的身影。<br/>“你似乎在找谁？”身旁的伊戈尔转过头。<br/>“那天在沙滩上我曾与几位同学踢过球。”说着，杰拉德朝场上向他示意的年轻人们挥了挥手。“有一个男孩，我没有看到他。”他将目光停留在场上接着说到。<br/>“叫什么名字。”伊戈尔伸出手指点了点人数，又叫来替补席上几个男孩。<br/>“sese，他说他叫sese。”杰拉德低声回答。<br/>伊戈尔与那些男孩用方言快速说这些什么，慢慢皱起眉头。<br/>“抱歉，杰拉德，你说的应该是塞尔吉奥。”<br/>塞尔吉奥，塞尔吉奥，杰拉德默默的念着这个名字。<br/>“他叫塞尔吉奥拉莫斯，先生。是我们足球队的队长。”身旁的男孩补充道。</p>
<p>伊戈尔告诉他，拉莫斯昨夜里发烧了，同住的男孩叫起教堂阁楼里的神父，最后煮了药给他喝。<br/>“前几天我不在，谁知道这小崽子又哪里玩去了，这吹冷风发热绝对不会是最后一次。”他焦急的朝长廊尽头的房间走去，杰拉德骤紧眉头跟了上去。<br/>他知道那天拉莫斯离开的很晚，匆忙间只穿了半长的泳裤，他甚至不确定那廉价的布料是不是还浸满冰冷的海水与沙渍。那夜的海风习习，他暗自谴责自己的鲁莽。<br/>“他到底还只是个不大的孩子啊。”伊戈尔感叹道。<br/>杰拉德迟钝的抬起头，他想了想，没有接这句无由来的感叹。<br/>“这里的孩子多多少少都失去过什么，杰拉德。这里虽然是学校，但也几乎算的上是个孤儿院。多年前塞尔吉奥的母亲带着年幼的他来到这个海岛，那个身世漂泊的女人不久后就因为热带疾病去世了。在那之后塞尔吉奥就一直在教堂学校里生活，我恳请你平时多容忍他，帮帮他。”男人垂下的眼角流露着些许无奈，杰拉德空寂的内心一下子被这样的故事点燃。他的sese再也不跟随无端的猜测而漂泊。而在那个美妙的有着清亮圆月的夜晚，伏在他身上的揉进骨血里的欲望也不在是停留在梦中的回忆。那是个怎样的男孩，生长在异国他乡，陪伴他的除去早年间母亲温润的怀抱，便是高耸的十字架与清苦的修士般的生活。这样的猜测使他的心脏跳动的更加猛烈，他盼望着见到这里的塞尔吉奥，但又惧怕这教堂的男孩驱走心中的sese。<br/>杰拉德放慢了脚步，伊戈尔却丝毫没有注意。到了宿舍门口，杰拉德站在拐角处，可以将自己的身影藏在阴影里。伊戈尔急切地敲门呼唤着，过了一会儿，木门从里面被拉开。塞尔吉奥拉莫斯的脸露了出来。</p>
<p>“你怎么才来看我！”男孩两步跳进卡西利亚斯的怀里。男人被他撞得向后倒退了几步。<br/>“抱歉，nene，神父通知我去见一下新来的老师。你好点了吗？”<br/>“嗯……如果你今天不走，我就会好很多。”男孩亲昵的用脑袋蹭卡西利亚斯的腰。<br/>“别闹了nene，皮克先生还看着呢，快来见下新老师，说不定你们还一起踢过球。”<br/>塞尔吉奥放开卡西朝身后观瞧，“哪有什么人！什么新老师？”<br/>卡西转身，一直跟在身后的杰拉德早已不见踪影。</p>
<p>失去了所谓的惊喜，杰拉德剥去了那层善感的内心。他认认真真的准备着课程，偶尔抬头望一望窗外不远处的操场。他已经住进了学校，以老师的身份，昨日的情景在大脑中乍现，也不过就是比现实更现实的伤痛。“nene”他听见了那个称呼，他知道那发生在怎样的两个人身上，那也人仿佛不止是他，床上翻滚的身影是伊戈尔和他的nene，而自己不过就是旁观者、一个离家太久而游荡的鬼魂。<br/>少年的爱情与世上大多数地方的夏日一般短暂，似火的骄阳照射在年轻的肉体总是留不下一丁点痕迹。而杰拉德不同，他的爱情就是此刻的夏日，当尘世的繁杂掩盖海浪带来的快意，怎样的阳光蕴藏在心底，也不过只是烂在这陈旧的教堂之中，且覆上一层薄灰。就停留在上一刻吧，他曾在夜晚祈祷着，但当光明如约而至，他总是要挂上惨淡的微笑，去面对蚀骨的现实。</p>
<p>第一堂课由卡西作简单介绍。杰拉德跟在年长者身后走进了教室，他一眼就看到了后排的塞尔吉奥。<br/>卡西先用英语简单介绍了新老师的名字与教授科目，在杰拉德自己稍作补充之后，又用方言回答了几个同学们的问题。几个相熟的男孩争相举手提问，卡西示意杰拉德，男人微笑着回答了其余部分。<br/>“皮克先生您多大了！上次踢球的时候，您还蓄胡子，我们都以为您又是个难缠的老头！”男孩的话引得全班哄堂大笑。杰拉德伸手摸了摸自己光滑的下巴，笑而不语。卡西小声责备了几句，就将课堂交给了杰拉德，先行离去了。<br/>一堂课上的平平淡淡，虽然大家都打开了课本，但他们更愿意听杰拉德多年的有趣经历。沿着曾经旅途的路线，他尽力在将历史文化融入其中，又拿出几件有趣的纪念品，引得同学们兴趣盎然，连连举手询问，就连几个害羞的女孩也大胆上前打量新老师带来的小玩意儿。塞尔吉奥始终默不作声。<br/>直到杰拉德讲到了足球。他生于足球世家，外祖父就曾拥有一家顶级的俱乐部，后来父亲继承了家当，在杰拉德三岁的时候就送他去进行专业训练，要不是后来跟家里闹崩，他可能不会拎着箱子跑去学文学，而是成为一名赫赫有名的前锋。到现在对待足球，他仍旧充满怀恋与失之交臂的遗憾。他向学生们讲起他曾在英国与意大利见过的比赛，讲英国人打法的鲁莽与意大利人的新战术。那些男孩们都竖起了耳朵，他们踢足球从未想过那么多，只知道将球踢得又高又远。<br/>塞尔吉奥情不自禁被杰拉德描述的足球所吸引，他曾在伊戈尔的书桌上见过一本西班牙的足球杂志，他也问过那上面写的数字都是什么意思，伊戈尔只是合上了书本，并且告诉他，他已经踢得很好了，不需要看这些东西。<br/>杰拉德在黑板上写的画的那些跟杂志里的一模一样。<br/>“这两条是边线，而这边是底线。优秀的足球运动员是不会自己将球带出边线的……”<br/>“可是先生，我们操场上并没有画那么多线，也没那么多规矩，我们踢得好像也挺开心啊。”第一排有个男孩举起了手。<br/>“孩子们，踢足球的快乐并不单单只建立在你带着球，将它用力踢进对方的大门。你们场上有11个选手，只有每个人都参与进来，后面的同学将球从对手那里抢回来传向中场，中场的同学通过观察场上情况，在将球传给前面的同学，这样大家相互配合才是胜利的关键。这和你们与其他同学摔跤是不同的，足球是绅士的运动，绅士冷静而睿智，专注而团结，这就是为什么会有这些规则。我们遵守规则，利用规则，在场上做好自己该做的一切，接球、传球，然后美丽而骄傲的胜利。”<br/>同学们都陷入沉默，杰拉德回过神来，觉得自己说的过多了。他看了看腕表，收拾书本准备离去。<br/>“皮克先生。”<br/>有人叫住了他，杰拉德抬起头，塞尔吉奥拉莫斯站在他的面前。<br/>“你会教我们踢球，对吗？”男孩倔强的眼眸与那日相同又不同。<br/>杰拉德停顿了一下，他压抑着尚未熄灭的激情，继续低头收拾，“我会教给大家我知道的一切，但其它的就不是我的职责范围了。”<br/>“可是，你喜欢踢足球，你不应该就在这里当一个普普通通的文学老师。”男孩倔强的挡在的面前。<br/>“拉莫斯同学，喜欢不代表要坚持，真实的生活是合理妥协。”皮克冷漠的回答，他侧身绕过男孩，没等回过神，就消失在教室门口。</p>
<p>杰拉德无法在跟他多讲一句话，千丝万绪隐藏在心底也只有表面的最后一丝冷漠当作伪装。他匆匆离开教室，却在中途遇到了卡西利亚斯。卡西笑眯眯的询问第一节课如何，他想起刚才的种种，一丝疑惑涌上心头。<br/>“同学们都很好，我们谈论了许多，但是伊戈尔，恕我冒昧……您不教他们踢球吗？”<br/>眼前的男人神色变得有些沉重，他邀请杰拉德跟他走走。<br/>“亲爱的伊戈尔，您是个出色的门将，也注定会是个出色的教练，但我刚刚在课堂上提到的基本规则，孩子们却全然不知……”<br/>卡西拉住急切地皮克。<br/>“看来你对这里还不够了解啊，杰拉德。事情远不会这样简单。”<br/>卡西将皮克拉到窗边，不远处就是学生们踢球的操场。正值餐点，空旷的场地上只有零零散散的几个学生追逐着一个已经褪了皮的皮球奔跑。。<br/>“你看到了吧，真实的学校就是这样。上次我们谈过这里孩子们总是很特殊，就像塞尔吉奥。我之前也想把我最热爱的足球尽数教给他们，告诉他们什么是二三五，什么是四三三，什么是苏格兰短传，什么是巴西全攻全守……”伊戈尔的声音有些哽咽，“但是杰拉德，他们跟我们不一样，对于有些家庭来说，他们的父母并不希望他们的孩子把时间用在足球上，在这里。足球不是一条出路，不能用来换面包。而且，”他停顿了一下，“现实很残忍杰拉德……这些孩子属于海岛，他们很难走出去，即使能踢最美丽的足球又有什么用呢？你能带给他们理念、信仰，但你无法改变所有人要面对的现实，既然如此，让他们继续踢他们的‘简单’足球不好吗？”<br/>皮克紧皱眉头，他发不出任何反驳的声音，卡西的话验证了自己浅薄与幼稚。他根本不懂自己会给这些孩子带来什么，潘多拉魔盒不应由他打开。他觉得自己亵渎了孩子们的足球，亵渎了他们单纯的想法，就像他放不下的sese，那晚自己是否也亵渎了他，那个本生长于上帝身旁男孩，他望向远处的十字架，塔尖的金属装饰在阳光下闪闪发光。</p>
<p>“我应该忏悔。”他低声说到。<br/>“什么？”卡西回过头。<br/>“忏悔，伊戈尔，我应该为所有的事忏悔。”</p>
<p>3<br/>所有人都知道学校里来了一位新文学老师。杰拉德也竭尽所能迎合学校与神父、伊戈尔他们定下的一切。他并非刻意去躲避塞尔吉奥，但男孩却心有灵犀的对他视而不见。<br/>当他再次与男孩相遇，他似乎穿着条纹上衣与藏青色的粗呢短裤。<br/>杰拉德没有出声，他躲在楼梯半腰，忍不住紧紧地盯着楼上那半个身影。楼梯的阴影是天然的庇护，他说服自己早已放下一切，却又不愿与塞尔吉奥正面相逢。他摸了摸剧烈跳动的心脏，决定悄悄溜下楼去。<br/>“我没有隐瞒任何事，nene。”<br/>卡西的声音从楼上传来。<br/>杰拉德定在原处，好奇心驱使他继续听下去。<br/>塞尔吉奥的语气又快又急，杰拉德听不真切，隐隐约约听到了自己的名字。他的内心一阵慌张，难带他已经向卡西坦白了那晚的事？不，这不对，杰拉德咬紧嘴唇劝自己冷静。足球。足球，应该说的是足球，看来塞尔吉奥早就在伊戈尔那里知道了什么。他长长的呼出一口气。冷静下来，沿着楼梯走了上去。<br/>塞尔吉奥与卡西就站在教室门口，杰拉德淡定地与卡西打了招呼，有装作刚看到拉莫斯的样子，微笑着冲他点了点头。<br/>“抱歉了杰瑞，我跟拉莫斯同学在这里谈论课上的问题。”卡西不好意思的摸了摸唇边刚冒出的胡茬。<br/>皮克刚打算回答，一边的男孩快速打断了他，“骗子！你们都是骗子！”<br/>卡西想伸手握住男孩手臂劝他冷静，塞尔吉奥甩开他们转身跑下楼梯。<br/>“真不好意思让你看到这个……”卡西有点尴尬。<br/>“不不，这都怪我。”杰拉德打断卡西，“你放心，我去找他谈谈。”他下定了决心，这也许是个契机。<br/>杰拉德沿着塞尔吉奥跑走的方向一路找寻，最后在教堂大厅的椅子上找到了他。<br/>此时的教堂大厅空无一人，负责清洁的学生早就丢下扫帚跑去了操场。遥远海岛上的教堂无法与世上任何一幢精心设计、富丽堂皇的建筑相比，没有白色大理石雕琢的外观，没有繁多的圣像。事实上杰拉德从来没有见过如此简陋的建筑，神圣的父好像抛弃了大海另一侧的圣地，唯一的色彩就来自远渡重洋而来的玫瑰彩窗与布道台上搭着的、一块吊坠着金黄色十字架的旧红丝绒布。<br/>男孩就坐在彩窗下面，阳光透过玻璃将玫瑰色打在他的身上。他的双肘撑在大腿上，微长的头发在光影下闪烁着温柔的白金色。<br/>杰拉德就只站在门口。<br/>他从不是一位虔诚的信徒，但他并不愿意破环眼前的画面。</p>
<p>直到塞尔吉奥发现了他。<br/>“卡西利亚斯让你来的吗？”<br/>“不……我只是……”<br/>“你是来道歉的吗？”<br/>“是，但，也不是。我想那一夜的事情，我们必须好好……”<br/>“不，你不需要跟我谈这个，我不要听你道歉或者忏悔。”<br/>“好的，那我们就不说这个，我们谈点别的，比如足球。”<br/>杰拉德看到了男孩眼里一闪而过的光芒。<br/>他朝他走过去，走到长椅边。塞尔吉奥不情愿的往里挪了一个位置，杰拉德挨着他坐了下来。<br/>他问塞尔吉奥为什么想踢足球，问他平时都怎样踢足球。塞尔吉奥用胳膊将自己撑起来，然后向后坐坐，摇晃着小腿，激动的描述着只属于他们的足球。<br/>杰拉德看着男孩一张一合地嘴唇，有些入迷。他从来没有见过这样的塞尔吉奥。凶狠的，诱惑的，甜蜜的，冷漠的……他从不知道当他谈论起足球，当他把心中所有的想法、情感透露出来，只透露给他一个人，在这样空无一人的教堂里，在十字架下，他彷佛是一位聆听信徒忏悔的神父。<br/>“我会帮你。”杰拉德听到自己这样向塞尔吉奥保证。他甚至不知道自己到底应该怎么做，但是濒死的人又怎么会拒绝最后一根稻草。</p>
<p>4<br/>等回到卧室，杰拉德才真正明白自己到底答应了塞尔吉奥什么。他只是一个新来的、连方言都不会说的文学老师，怎样才能改变所有人尤其是卡西利亚斯的想法，带着这群孩子练习足球呢。他躺在床上辗转难眠。<br/>第二天一早，当他浑浑噩噩从床上爬起时，已经错过了第一节课。他急匆匆地披上外衣，去找书本，这才突然意识到今天是礼拜日。<br/>他定下神来，起身倒了杯咖啡。<br/>那件事情该如何开始。他暗自思索着，索性抽出笔记本胡乱的写着他所记得的规则、技巧。“最起码现阶段伊戈尔不能反对我在教室里教他们吧。”他自忖道。忽而又想到卡西那日的严肃表情，又兀自泄了气。他放下笔想了一会儿，又毫无头绪的接着乱画。等回过神来，竟发现自己不由自主地写了许多“sese”。他苦笑着将名字涂掉，喝了一口咖啡，准备起身活动下筋骨。<br/>突然，响起一阵急促的敲门声。他站起身，一下子就猜到了是谁。<br/>打开门，塞尔吉奥站在门口，他依旧穿着那件藏青色的粗呢短裤，只不过上身换成了牙白色的外衫。<br/>杰拉德毫无意识的用手指往后抹了抹头发，让男孩进来随便坐。<br/>“你不应该在教堂吗？”他一边倒咖啡一边用余光偷瞄着甩掉鞋子、坐在床边的男孩。<br/>“神父说过，如果我不想去，我就可以不去——咝。”他接过咖啡，急急的喝了一大口，却被烫到了舌尖。<br/>杰拉德接过杯子，心疼的捧起塞尔吉奥的脸颊。“sese！快让我看看需不需要涂药。”塞尔吉奥挑着眉毛盯着眼前焦急的男人，张开嘴巴吐出的舌尖粉嫩而湿润。<br/>杰拉德喉头滑动，他知道自己想捉住这舌尖，并亲吻上男孩的嘴巴。“但我不能。”他的理智在不停地敲打着疯狂的大脑。<br/>“咳，没什么问题，我去给你到杯温水。”他慌忙转过身，尽力克制冲动。<br/>塞尔吉奥无所谓的耸耸肩，但不可否认，杰拉德转身的那一刻，他竟然有些久违的失落。</p>
<p>杰拉德在桌子上翻找了一阵，并没有发现剩余的杯子，于是他借着这个的由头，披上外套逃离了这里。<br/>塞尔吉奥看着男人离去的背影，无聊的从床上跳了下来，他爬到桌边，慢慢的辨认着杰拉德的字迹。<br/>“忠诚……谦虚……勇敢…团结。”他将整个身子都挪到了椅子上。杰拉德的字迹很潦草，看得出来他的心情并不轻松。塞尔吉奥往后翻了翻，无非是预备的文学课内容，他又将本子翻了回来，却看到被涂掉了的自己的名字。</p>
<p>当杰拉德回到房间，一身烟味的他甚至忘记了去借杯子。<br/>塞尔吉奥抱着膝盖坐在椅子上，宽大的外衫正好遮住他的双腿。他眨巴着眼睛盯着杰拉德，有不死心的将男人的马克杯拿起来，放在唇边抿了一口。<br/>“哦，该死的，我没有借到该死的杯子，隔壁的…隔壁的那个……”<br/>“隔壁的布尔迪老师？”<br/>“哦对，布尔迪，布尔迪老师不在。”<br/>杰拉德的声音逐渐地沉下去，他觉得他像一个三四岁的、因撒谎而手足无措的幼童。</p>
<p>男孩赤着脚跳下椅子，他走到杰拉德身边，牵起他的手。<br/>“sese，我……”杰拉德刚想开口，却被塞尔吉奥按在了椅子上。<br/>“亲爱的皮克先生，您能告诉我您在本子上写了什么吗？”<br/>杰拉德想将本子推开，塞尔吉奥却趁势挤进他的怀里。<br/>“现在告诉我这个单词是什么？”他指着本子上潦草的笔记。<br/>杰拉德不敢做出任何过分的举动，他能感受到男孩浑身散发的热量、青春的气息或者一些其他的东西。<br/>“忠诚……我写的应该是忠诚。”他压抑着自己逐渐颤抖的声音。<br/>“那……这个呢？”塞尔吉奥靠得更近，以至于杰拉德脖颈能感受到他温热的鼻息。 <br/>“这个后面，我想应该是勇敢。”男人不动声色地向后退让。<br/>“不并不是，先生。你看你写了什么。”塞尔吉奥将钢笔塞进杰拉德的手心，又将自己的手掌覆了上去，他握着杰拉德的手指，牵动着笔尖，在被涂掉的字母上描了一遍又一遍。<br/>“S——E——S——E是吗，杰拉德？”<br/>男人扔掉笔站了起来，他睁大眼睛似乎充满了疑惑。<br/>“我知道你喜欢我。杰拉德，你不能否认！”塞尔吉奥抢先说到。<br/>“我……我不能，你是我的学生。”<br/>“我打赌你从来没有这样想过，你绝对没有！”塞尔吉奥推开椅子，扑进杰拉德怀里，他扬起脑袋看着男人海蓝色的眼眸，踮起脚尖吻上他的嘴唇。<br/>“这是我的忠诚与勇敢，皮克先生，你的呢？”<br/>杰拉德皮克叹了口气，低头回吻他梦中的倔强男孩。</p>
<p>杰拉德沉浸在背德的快乐中，他清楚自己将要面对什么。当决定帮助sese练习足球开始，到与男孩再一次滚上床单，麻烦总是接踵而至。但那又如何，这就是生活不是吗。<br/>但男人总不能像少年一样，除却快感不去考虑其他的事。杰拉德抱着熟睡的塞尔吉奥，用手指卷着男孩的发梢，开始考虑以后。<br/>首先，伊戈尔那边一定得有一个交代。不管是足球还是男孩。<br/>他仔细地在大脑里回忆着海岛的所有细节。这里孩子们不能练习足球的最大阻力是什么，是经济实力、金钱，是可怜的面包，如果想打破这样的桎梏，首先要解决的就是这个问题。杰拉德闭上眼睛，职业球员通过什么获得经济利益？组织者又通过什么获得利益？观众呢？如果有观众，就一定会有投资，有投资就会获利，当然这一切就建立在自己的球员足够优秀，足以博取观众的眼球……<br/>男人猛然睁开了眼睛，他想到了一个办法，虽然不那么靠谱，他决定去试试。</p>
<p>塞尔吉奥再次见到杰拉德已经是一周后的事情了，他不明白为什么杰拉德离开的那样仓皇，就像是为了躲避他——一个显而易见的错误。<br/>我再也不会理他了。男孩把这句话写进日记本。<br/>其实，他想告诉杰拉德的事情很多，他过去的生活，他的足球，他的功课。他不想让杰拉德认为他就是这样，一个勾引老师的坏孩子。<br/>但是杰拉德消失了，整整一个星期。他跑去问卡西，卡西也不知道杰拉德具体去哪了，只说是出了镇子，办一些私事。<br/>塞尔吉奥几乎每天都要爬上教堂的钟楼，他推开顶层阁楼的矮窗，向远处眺望。一排又一排树丛，一幢有一幢房屋，挨着的小路，旁边的池塘，无论怎样都没有那个男人的身影。他陷入了泥潭。</p>
<p>后来杰拉德回来了。<br/>塞尔吉奥当时正在课堂上，无聊的盯着窗外晃动的树枝。<br/>布尔迪先生在讲台上，像往常一样用粉笔在黑板上写写画画，并摩擦出刺耳的声音。<br/>塞尔吉奥超窗户移了移凳子，正好看到卡西从一楼走了出来，似乎在跟谁打招呼。<br/>那人的身影隐藏在眼前粗壮的树干下，塞尔吉奥悄悄探向窗外，他看到了一双深棕色皮鞋。<br/>是他！<br/>塞尔吉奥的心脏猛烈地跳动着，他推开桌子，在布尔迪先生不赞同的目光里逃出教室。</p>
<p>杰拉德去了一趟海边。他在那里度假的时候听说过一个苏格兰棒球俱乐部3。<br/>这里都是早先驻扎的英国士兵与钱来做生意的外国商人，他们组建了这样一个体育俱乐部，本想闲余时刻找找乐子，没想到几年后名气越来越大，收纳了许多外国人运动团体。杰拉德打算去找他们提供帮助，以皮克的名义。<br/>听说是皮克家的少爷，老板恭恭敬敬把杰拉德让到办公室。说明来意后有些为难，他向皮克诉苦，自己的俱乐部看上去红红火火，其实早就没什么资本了。开设的运动项目一年比一年多，什么样的人都能混进来玩几下。早先那些个有钱人，除了棒球与足球队，剩下的他们是一概不管，为了维持人气，不得不将那些球队的部分盈利补贴进其他运动……<br/>杰拉德听的头疼，他好不容易听老板念叨完，直截了当提出愿意提供资金支持，希望俱乐部能把专业物资以捐赠的名义送给教堂，并且让教堂的学生们每个月都有机会来跟他们的球队一起训练、比赛。<br/>老板好久，又起身在窗边踱了几圈，最后将身前的白纸和铅笔推到杰拉德面前。<br/>杰拉德二话没说，写下数字。<br/>老板倒吸一口气，成交。</p>
<p>回程上，杰拉德皱起了眉头，他已经好久没与家里联系过了，这次以皮克的名义扔出十万英镑4，怎么才能筹到这笔钱。他在大学时候的工资不算低，但是现在也没有剩下多少。教堂倒是每个月都给他，最多也不过是几英镑。是时候回家一趟了，他暗自忖度着。</p>
<p>这边塞尔吉奥躲在楼梯上看着走近的杰拉德。<br/>当男人走进，塞尔吉奥一下子扑上去，杰拉德吓了一跳，手中的箱子掉落在地。<br/>“我以为你不回来了！”男孩搂着杰拉德嗔怪着。<br/>杰拉德抱起男孩吻了吻他的脸颊。<br/>“怎么会呢，你在这我能去哪。”</p>
<p>他们相拥推搡着进了房间，杰拉德将男孩按在椅子上。<br/>“sese，我要离开一阵。”<br/>男孩立马骤紧眉头，“你才刚回来！你不能走！”<br/>“我得回趟家，事情办完我马上回来找你。”<br/>男孩生气的转过了头。<br/>“你放心，过两天送你个礼物，我不在的这段时间让它陪着你，我发誓，在你玩腻之前，我一定回来。”</p>
<p>一周之后，就在杰拉德要离开的那天早上，教堂门口突然来了几辆大车。神父和卡西急忙迎了出去。不出一会儿，空旷的操场上就多了几套崭新的足球设备。<br/>塞尔吉奥正站在杰拉德房间门口看他收拾东西。听到窗外的嘈杂声，男人示意男孩跟他到窗边瞧瞧。<br/>塞尔吉奥看向操场，神父正在跟一位穿着讲究的外国人谈话。卡西站在角落里。其他的老师正在跟同学们发东西。<br/>“发生了什么？”塞尔吉奥转过身来询问。<br/>“看起来你们能好好的踢一段时间足球了。”杰拉德拍拍男孩肩头。<br/>“你干的，是吗？你说要送我礼物。”塞尔吉奥抬头看着男人望向窗外的侧脸。<br/>杰拉德没有回答，他走进卧室，从箱子里拿出一个盒子。<br/>“这个才是。”<br/>塞尔吉奥打开盒子，里面躺着一双崭新的球鞋。<br/>“还有一些新足球，你看，就在下面的网兜里。我会跟伊戈尔商量，让你们每天多玩一会儿。”<br/>塞尔吉奥坐在床边，换上了新球鞋，他兴奋的在原地蹦来蹦去，最后一个猛子将杰拉德扑倒在床上。<br/>他撑着双臂看着杰拉德的眼睛。<br/>“这样不行！你更不能走了！”<br/>“听话，sese……”<br/>“不！你必须在我身边，如果…如果你不在，我绝对不会穿这双鞋！一次都不会。”<br/>杰拉德伸出双臂将塞尔吉奥拉进怀里，默默地没有说话。</p>
<p>5<br/>杰拉德皮克离开海岛的第二十一天。<br/>天气依旧炎热，大半个月的时间已经冲淡了孩子们得到新玩具的兴奋。塞尔吉奥照例在六点钟睁开了眼，他躺在床上等待意识的清醒，就像过去的二十天那样，第一个出现在大脑里的事实就是：杰拉德离开了。<br/>他沉默着穿上衣服，洗漱、吃饭。临出门前又摸了摸摆在床头柜子上的白色银边球鞋，然后从床板下勾出足球，穿上了旧的帆布鞋。<br/>杰拉德临走前在伊戈尔办公室耽误了许久，谁也不知道他们说了些什么。出来的时候，男人微笑着朝塞尔吉奥眨了下眼睛，卡西跟在后面抿着嘴唇一言不发。<br/>那天之后，伊戈尔突然开始将体育课分成了两部分，一半在教室一半在球场。</p>
<p>“从今天起，我会教大家一些关于足球的新知识。首先我们会在教室里讨论清楚——什么是足球。”卡西站在讲台上望着教室里小声抱怨的孩子们严肃的讲到。“我知道大家现在就想出去踢球，可是，如果我们连足球都不了解，又怎样去踢好它呢。”<br/>“可是，先生，我们会踢足球，我们玩的挺好的！”高个子男孩跳起来大喊，他一点也不想把整个下午浪费在闷热的教室。<br/>卡西刚想开口，却看到坐在门口的塞尔吉奥腾的一下站了起来。“闭嘴，傻瓜，你根本就不知道！”<br/>男孩刚想反驳，却被拉莫斯凶狠的眼神吓得一哆嗦。<br/>杰拉德离开后，塞尔吉奥很少参与男孩们的吵闹，他睁开眼睛、等待清醒、穿上衣服、拿起足球……一切都和原来一样，但又有刻骨铭心的不同。他想念着杰拉德，却从不开口。伊戈尔也找他谈过，但男孩依旧倔强的坚持着自己的方式。<br/>杰拉德留给他了足球，但他知道绝对不只是操场上的球网、器材，也不是他亲手送给他的新球鞋。他留给他了一种新的方式去学习和理解。如果他想知道那个蓝眼睛男人的一切，就必须从学会足球开始。<br/>卡西利亚斯读懂了塞尔吉奥眼神里的情绪，他轻声安抚了男孩，又示意大家安静。<br/>“大家看过海边那所俱乐部的足球比赛吗？”卡西平静地问道。<br/>台下零零碎碎地举起了手。<br/>“那有人跟皮克先生踢过球吗？”<br/>同学们开始小声议论起来。不知道谁先起的头，大家都在说，塞尔吉奥跟皮克先生踢过球；是塞尔吉奥带大家一起跟皮克先生踢的……<br/>卡西把目光投向了塞尔吉奥。<br/>男孩从座位上站了起来。<br/>“他踢得很好，比我们所有人都好。”他深吸了一口气。</p>
<p>那日海边的回忆渐渐充斥大脑。杰拉德和他见过的所有踢球者都不同，他拥有无可比拟的脚下技术，也从不跟着球乱跑。他总是站在大家周围，只要将球传给他，他就能迅速将球传给最有射门优势的那个人，哪怕那人在他目力所不能及的地方。当他们不在同一边时，塞尔吉奥几次三番想从杰拉德脚下把球抢回来，各种方式都用尽之后，他承认，要想抢到球，就必须耍赖、犯规。有一次，男孩直接将自己的身体抛出去，杰拉德巧妙地一个变向晃开了，眼看着自己快撞上了围栏，男人毫不犹豫地扑过去用自己的身体垫在了下面。<br/>“嘿，你球丢了。”他记得自己故意挑衅。<br/>“丢就丢了吧。”男人盯着他上下起伏的胸口笑着回答。</p>
<p>塞尔吉奥不想陷入这样的情绪，下课后他独自一人在站在角落练习颠球。<br/>当他终于心无杂念的颠倒一百个时，旁边传来了掌声。<br/>伊戈尔正靠在球门上看着他。<br/>塞尔吉奥将球踢向球门，卡西灵活的跃起将球没收。塞尔吉奥不服输的又捡起一个射门，又被卡西挡了出去。<br/>他们一来一回的玩了起来。塞尔吉奥换了好几个姿势跟角度，卡西左抵右挡，愣是没有让塞尔吉奥踢进去一个。最后，男孩生气的把球掷在卡西怀里。<br/>“不玩了？”伊戈尔将球抛开，拉住了塞尔吉奥的手臂。<br/>“跟你玩没意思。”男孩始终不肯转头看他。<br/>“如果我教你呢？”卡西指了指地上的足球，“我教你球员是怎么踢球的，行吗？”<br/>塞尔吉奥撇撇嘴，捡起了足球。</p>
<p>“踢起足球时间会变得很快。”塞尔吉奥在日记里写下这句话，就在“杰拉德离开第三十天”的下面。伊戈尔每天下午都会跟他单独训练一会儿，这让塞尔吉奥隐隐约约觉得伊戈尔知道他和杰拉德是事情。他并没有感到不安，相反，他一直视伊戈尔为他的家人。他爱他，感激他，不敢想象有一天伊戈尔会因为杰拉德而责备或是冷落他。还好，伊戈尔还在，甚至帮助杰拉德在教他足球。<br/>杰拉德不在的日子里他们学会了很多，他知道了当初本子上那些数字符号的含义，学会了用脚尖、脚背击球。他盼望着有朝一日能和杰拉德一起，去教堂外面的世界，踢一次真正足球。但这一切都要等杰拉德回来。</p>
<p>一个月就这么过去了，杰拉德终于从西班牙的事情中脱出身来。<br/>回去向多年未见的父亲要钱确实困难，但杰拉德还是找到了办法。当年的事情说起来与其他贵族公子追求自由离家出走并没有多大区别。无非是他想通过其他方式向家里证明他有能力过上不同的生活。于是，他选择学习文学，当老师，做跟皮克家八竿子打不着的买卖，万万没想到逃了那么远，还是不得不回来认错。好在老爷子年纪大了，膝下就这么一个儿子，再加上老太太极力帮儿子说情，自己又答应过两年就回巴塞罗那，老爷子骂骂咧咧得把钱给了。</p>
<p>杰拉德望着窗外熟悉的景色，再过一会他就能回到学校里，拥抱男孩。他不禁回想起临走时塞尔吉奥的话，想起自己给他挑的银白相间的球鞋，不禁勾起了嘴角。<br/>他临走时跟卡西谈论了足球的事情，听说有俱乐部赞助，卡西显示一愣，后又摇晃着脑袋念叨了几声“皮克啊皮克。”接着他又提出了让卡西照顾塞尔吉奥，卡西先是皱着眉头盯着他的眼睛，见他没有回答，叹了口气没有说话。</p>
<p>“伊戈尔，我……我是真心的。我发誓……”<br/>“赶紧滚吧少爷，我能照顾好我的nene。”</p>
<p>当杰拉德皮克再一次迈进学校大门，塞尔吉奥连人带球都滚进了他的怀里。<br/>男孩的脑袋紧紧地贴在杰拉德的胸口，皮球蹦蹦跳跳滚落在一旁。<br/>“我回来了 宝贝。”他在塞尔吉奥的耳边轻声说道。<br/>男孩只是抱着他，很久没有回应。杰拉德低下头用手指抚摸男孩乱蓬蓬的头发，却发现自己胸口的衬衣已经被眼泪打湿了。</p>
<p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>